femmefatalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jail Break
|season=2 |number=9 |image=File:Jail Break title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=July 13, 2012 |writer=Richard Hollis |director=Steven Kriozere |previous=Family Business |next=Crazy Mary }}"Jail Break" is the ninth episode of the 2nd season of the Femme Fatales TV series. Plot Two female convicts engineer a jailbreak by seducing a guard. Synopsis Notes *This episode includes a clip from the episode Behind Locked Doors. Quotes :Lilith: Remember Rafe Daniels? He works as a prison guard at the Cuesta Verde women's penitentiary. Most of the guards there have a reputation worse than the inmates they're supposed to be watching. But not Rafe. No; Rafe has a warm heart and a burning desire for true love. Unfortunately, it's hard to meet a girl you can take home to mother, when you work in a prison. It's definitely not a singles mixer. And the last time Rafe tried romancing a girl at work, well, let's just say he wound up with a real backstabber. One would've thought, after all that drama, Rafe would've learned his lesson. Oh, but it's not easy to ignore what the heart wants. And given all the evidence, stolen money, a gun, and at least one very dead body, well, one might assume that he is under the spell of yet another femme fatale. :Rafe Daniels: Dear Warden Jefferies, it has been an honor working for you at the Cuesta Verde Women's Correctional Facility for the last four years. However, recent events have taken such an emotional toll on me; I have decided it would be in my best interest to take a break from this line of work, at least temporarily. So it is with a heavy heart that I submit this letter of resignation, effective immediately. I will always have the utmost respect for you, sir, and wish you and your family only the best. Sincerely, Rafe Daniels. Cast Episode Cast *Will Poston as Rafe Daniels *Charlie Weber as Ace *Heidi James as Big Aggie *Jo Newman as Jess Russell *Anne Lee Greene as Kendra Banks *Rick Copp as Professor Hollis *Tom Kirlin as Guard *Stephanie Danielson as Emily *Jennifer Thompson as Ace's New Girl *Kit Willesee as Lacey Rivers *Tanit Phoenix Copley as Lilith Episode Crew *Directed by Steven Kriozere *Written by Richard Hollis *Produced by Mark A. Altman, Carlos Castellanos, Mark Gottwald, Steve Kriozere, Seth Nagel, Aaron Rattner, Darin Scott and David E. Williams *Music by Joe Kraemer *Cinematography by Roger Chingirian *Casting by Christine Sheaks *Film Editor - Chris Levitus *Production Designer - Krista Gall *Art Director - Eric Jihwan Jeon *Set Decorator - Karen Marquis *Costume Designer - Ela Jo Erwin Makeup Department *AnnaRose Kern - Hair Department Head Production Management *Aaron Rattner - Post-Production Supervisor and Unit Production Manager Art Department *Malorie Folino - Assistant Property Master *Alex Gabel - On-Set Dresser *Matt Hausmann - Leadman *Daniel Waldstein - Set Dresser *Dan Warren - Set Dresser Sound Department *Shawn Morse - Boom Operator Visual Effects *Damian Drago - Visual Effects Supervisor Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Assistant Costume Supervisor Casting Department *Aries Marks - Casting Associate Editorial Department *Taylor Mahony - Colorist *Sebastian Perez-Burchard - Supervising Colorist Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Assistant Costume Designer Transportation Department *Brent Wheeler - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jessie Carranza - Set Production Coordinator *Josh Garrell - Production Coordinator *Jason D. Meyers - Business Affairs / Legal *Stephen Scarlata - Production Assistant *Jason Marc Schoener - Production Accountant *T.A. Williams - Production Assistant *Aprill Winney - Script Supervisor *Paul Zimmerman - Creative Consultant *Randi Woxland - Set Medic (uncredited) References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2401121/ Jail Break] at IMDb *[https://grizzlybomb.com/2012/07/18/cinemaxs-femme-fatales-208-jailbreak/ Cinemax's Femme Fatales: 208 – Jail Break] at Grizzly Bomb *[https://www.videodetective.com/tv/femme-fatales-jail-break/295537 Jail Break] at Video Detective Gallery File:Lilith in a striped prison uniform.jpg|Lilith in a striped prison uniform Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes